tcwwwtubwfandomcom-20200214-history
WWT Originals
WWT Originals refers to the original 10 superstars that Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson signed to WWT in February 2009. They met varying degrees of success during their WWT tenure. All but one won some kind of championship. 5 would become World Champion. This page shows the accomplishments of each original, what they are up to now, and feedback from various WWT and UBW members of management.*for more info on the originals, view each superstars page* Element X (March 2009 - August 2009) (March 2013 - Present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT World Heavyweight Champion (2), WWT Midway Championship, WWT Tag-Team Championship. Was first ever WWTWHC, was the second Triple Crown Champion, and was the face of the company from March 2009 until his departure in August 2009. Currently: Working for WWT on its Salvation brand as one of the biggest stars in the industry. Rock's Opinion: "One of the best damn competitors I've ever had the pleasure of watching. This guy had the attitude and persona that I wanted in WWT. Easy to work with, no complaints." Eric Bischoff's Opinion: "Hes an overrated scumbag. Didnt work with him much, but there was nothing I enjoyed about working with him even when I did." Paul Heyman's Opinion: "This guy was/is/and will be the greatest thing to happen to pro-wrestling. This guy took 3 different companies to the top, and is the kind of person you want on your side when you go to war. He had great ideas for storylines and knew how to carry a feud. He will be the top guy no matter where he goes and no matter who hes up against." Kurt Angle's Opinion: "Great wrestler, great talker, but his family issues get in the way of his career too often. Not the worst person to work with, but stubborn as hell." Stinger8 (March 2009 - Present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT World Heavyweight Championship (3), WWT Heavyweight Championship, WWT Midway Championship, WWT Tag-Team Championship (2). Was first ever WWT Midway Champion and WWT Tag-Team Champion (he held both titles by himself), first ever Triple Crown Champion, and was the face of the company from September 2009 until May 2011 when the company went on hiatus. CEO from July 2011 - January 2014. Currently: Officially signed as a wrestler, but has not been seen since New Horizons 2014. Rock's Opinion: "This guy was incredible. I knew had had what it took to reach the top. The guy just has a head for this business. This is the kind of guy who could be your World Champion and Head Booker. He is a genius when it comes to creating storylines. Easy to work with as long as you just let him loose." Eric Bischoff's Opinion: "One of the most self-righteous sons of bitches I have ever had the misfortune to work with. I mean, this guy thought he could hold any title and create all the storylines. If you told him no, he would rage around and whine like a bitch until he got his way. One of the worst people I have ever worked with, and that is truly saying something." Paul Heyman's Opinion: "Look, I never worked with him. All I know is that he was the driving force that took UBW out, and I will always hate him for that." Kurt Angle's Opinion: "Good wrestler, great talker, great booker but he deffinately overrates himself. Dont get me wrong, if he proposed 10 ideas, about 8 of them would be very good. The problem is that he believed all 10 were good and would refuse to allow others to tweak them. He would occasionally threaten to not even let us use the 8 unless we used the other two. Stubborn as hell and not easy to work with. Wolfpac (March 2009 - September 2010, July 2011 - Present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT World Heavyweight Championship (5). Has had more WWT World Heavyweight Championship reigns than anyone else. Currently: still on the roster and is still a main eventer. Rock's Opinion: "I knew this guy had the look, I just wasnt sure he had the ability. Well, he sure as hell blew me away. Arguably the best heel this industry has had in the past decade. If you need a company star, this guy will make you one. Nobody can make his opponent look good like Pac." Eric Bischoff's Opinion: "If there was one person I actually respected and even enjoyed, it was Mr. Andrews. He was (and still is as far as I can tell) a great worker and great company man. You told him to do something and he'd do it. Not selfish like the rest of the guys in that craphole." Paul Heyman's Opinion: "The guy is a professional in every sense of the word. I only wish we could've gotten him away from WWT." Kurt Angle: "Great work ethic. He puts so much into his interviews and matches that you cant help but respect him. Never have understood why he has never been the face of the company. Sure he's a heel most of the time, but hes a Ric Flair type of heel; one so good that he can be the face of the company while getting booed. Perhaps the easiest person to get along with and work with." Maniacle Murderer (March 2009 - December 2009) (March 2013 - present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT World Heavyweight Championship, WWT Midway Championship, WWT Tag-Team Champion. Currently: Works in WWT on its Rush brand. The Masked Man (March 2009 - July 2009) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT Tag-Team Championship Currently: A bar tender in Minnesota. Captain Crunch (March 2009 - July 2009) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT Tag-Team Championship Currently: In prison for stalking young children while being a janitor at an elementary school. Mike (March 2009 - January 2010) (April 2013 - present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT Hardcore Championship (3), WWT Television Champion Currently: Works on WWT's Salvation brand, and working as the GM / active competitor for a Harcore wrestling promotion. The Truth (March 2009 - September 2010) (February 2013 - present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT World Heavyweight Championship, 2 Time WWT Midway Championship, WWT Tag-Team Championship Currently: Working for WWT on its Rush brand. Grand Master Lane (March 2009 - April 2009, September 2011 - Present) Career Achievements in WWT: None Currently: On WWT Roster, still has not won a match. Stacy (March 2009 - June 2009, August 2011 - Present) Career Achievements in WWT: WWT Womens Championship. Was first ever WWT Womens Champion. Currently: A backstage Interviewer for WWT. Uses her sex appeal to get the inside scoop on all the goings on in WWT.